<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prank gone Wrong (ish) by snippinwhippen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053915">Prank gone Wrong (ish)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snippinwhippen/pseuds/snippinwhippen'>snippinwhippen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My lifeguard boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bondi Rescue (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out(accidental tbh), Fluff, Gay coming out, M/M, No Angst, So OOC, bondi lifeguards - Freeform, cuddles + snuggles, my boys are so cute tbh, you wouldn’t believe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snippinwhippen/pseuds/snippinwhippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pranksters, Ryan, Jesse and Kerrbox are up to something. Except it goes a little pear-shaped, revealing secrets that probably should’ve been told sooner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trent “Maxi” Maxwell/Harrison Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My lifeguard boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prank gone Wrong (ish)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 7:30 when Jesse, Ryan and Kerrbox crowed around Maxi’s doorstep, chuckling to themselves. Ryan brandished one of the spare keys, scrambling to unlock the door. The door croaked, letting the three mischievous lifeguards, who weren’t due ‘till lunch, into the apartment. They hurried through the hallway, only stopping when Ryan put the key on the kitchen tower before opening his mouth,<br/>
“Maxi said that Harrison has the day off, so he’s probably asleep.” He informed, the boys, with a newfound carefullness creeped through the apartment. Kerrbox pointing out that Harrison’s door was closed, therefore meaning that he must be asleep.</p><p>They arrived at Maxi’s door. Fumbling with the doorknob, Jesse opened the door quietly, the prank would’ve sucked if they had gotten caught by Harrison. The boys, hauling the bags of sticky notes, seemed to miss the lump on Maxi’s bed.<br/>
“Just be quiet, we don’t want Hutts waking up and snitching.” Jesse scolded. </p><p>The boys began peeling their sticky notes and covering the walls. Jokes being thrown around carelessly, with laughs filling the air as quietly as a laugh could be. They sat there for a while, peeling and unpeeling over and over. Jesse, Ryan and Kerrbox conspiring their next prank on Boo, the new trainee.<br/>
“We should pretend its someone birthday and ask him to make a cake. So we can eat it later.” Jesse put forward, ready to be shut down with such a simple prank.<br/>
“He can’t bake for shit, but he’ll try, so it might be worth his frustration.” Kerrbox pointed out, finishing his fifth row across the wall, Ryan agreeing with the senior lifeguard.</p><p>The boys quickly desolved into silence, other than the occasional shuffling, or repetitive sound of peeling, it was quiet. Jesse had just decide to take a break, and rest his head against Maxi’s bed. Honestly, it scared him shitless when a soft, muffled snore rose from the bed.<br/>
“Everyone shut up! I think I heard something.” He snapped, leaving Kerrbox and Ryan to freeze in curiosity... Another snore.<br/>
“This is Maxi’s room, right?” Kerrbox whispered, how unlucky would it be if they had been covering Harrison’s room in sticky notes all this time. Ryan noticed a few things with Maxi clearly written on them, and answered quietly,<br/>
“Uhm. Yeah.”</p><p>All the boys sat up. Wondering who might be in Maxi’s bed, or if Maxi was at work at all. Jesse, being the bravest, reached over the bed, and pushed down the blankets slowly. Revealing a disheveled but peaceful looking Harrison, that was fast asleep, and the source of the soft snoring.<br/>
“Guys. We have a problem.” Jesse snickered, nudging Ryan and Kerrbox with his elbow.<br/>
“We know.” Kerrbox scowled. This prank was going far too south.</p><p>They had decided to leave the sticky notes that had been already peeled on the wall, and to escape with only the sticky notes that had never been used. They were just about to hightail out of there, when a groan sounded from the bed. Shit. Harrison was waking up. Jesse tried to open the door silently, but it squeaked and croaked. The lifeguards froze, they knew they’d soiled the prank and gotten caught. God, Hoppo, who had put them up to this, was going to be so disappointed, what would he think?</p><p>“Maxi?” A sleep-ridden voice came from the bed. The sheets crinkling as the kiwi began to sit up. The pranksters, still frozen at the doorway knew they were caught. Ryan, in an attempt at salvaging the prank, quickly turned around to do a wicked impression of Maxi, surprising Jesse and Kerrbox, in the hopes of fooling Harrison.<br/>
“Yeah, it’s me.” He replied, his eyebrows knit in concentration, sending a look at Jesse and Kerrbox to stay where they were. Even more to their surprise, Harrison seemed too tired to think otherwise, and decided that Ryan was indeed Maxi.<br/>
“Ok... I’m gonna go back to bed. I’ll be up soon.” Harrison groaned, flopping back onto the bed, curling up under the covers and falling back to sleep.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Jesse whispered, now Harrison thought Maxi was home, when in fact he had only been at work for 50 minutes. Kerrbox smirked, clearly he had something brewing,<br/>
“You could lie in bed with him.” He snickered, beginning to push Ryan towards Maxi’s bed. Ryan tried to struggle, but Kerrbox was stronger than he was.<br/>
“There is no way! Mate, I can’t.” Ryan pleaded in a whisper, knowing that it would be game over if Harrison woke up again.<br/>
“I for one, think it’s a great idea.” Jesse decided to add, willing to force this new problem onto Ryan. Kerrbox and Jesse pleaded, knowing that this was the only to salvage the prank. If Ryan laid in bed with Huttz, they would be able to finish the sticky notes.</p><p>“Fine.” Ryan frowned, he couldn’t believe he was doing this, he didn’t even know what relationship his cousin and Harrison had together. Jesse and Kerrbox cheered, this prank might just pull through. Ryan couldn’t believe what he was about to do, as he peeled away the blankets and prepared to lie in the bed.<br/>
“Take your shirt off, it’ll seem more natural!” Jesse laughed, tugging on Ryan’s sleeve for effect. Sighing, Ryan accepted his fate, pulled off his shirt and sat onto the bed. Sending one last betrayed look to his partners in crime, and sliding into position. Jesse and Kerrbox could barely conceal their laughter, Jesse reaching for his phone to snap a few pictures for blackmail.</p><p>Ryan laid there for a bit. Surprised that nothing had happened yet, he had thought Harrison would respond immediately. Watching from his peripheral vision as the accompanying pranksters put sticky notes around the room, occasionally scribbling something on them. Jesse and Kerrbox stopped to watch for a minute or two, awaiting the moment Harrison would notice someone was in the bed with him. They had been just about to turn around, when Ryan let out a surprised whimper as Harrison grabbed him. Jesse chuckled, ready to snap another photo as Huttz buried his head into Ryan’s chest. Ryan’s gaze seemed to turn desperate,<br/>
“I don’t know what to do?” He whispered, hoping that one of the other boys would hear him. </p><p>“I don’t know! Cuddle?” Kerrbox retorted, although laughter was beginning to deep into his voice. Maxi was going to kill them. Jesse took another photo, watching as Ryan hesitantly wrapped his arms around Huttz. Ryan regretted saying yes to this. He hated doing this to Harrison, it was his day off! More importantly, he hated doing this to himself.<br/>
“Stop getting up so early.” Harrison grumbled, pressing his whole body against Ryan now. They were knee-deep in this one now. Ryan cleared his throat, preparing to mimic Maxi once again.<br/>
“I’ll try to, no promises.” He stammered, now flustered at how cuddly Huttz was being. </p><p>Jesse almost burst out laughing at that moment. Taking a picture and sending it to Hoppo with the message, ‘Prank gone wrong!’ Kerrbox finally let it sink in that there was no way they were getting out of this now. </p><p>This was such a mistake. Such a big mistake. Ryan groaned, ignoring at how warm the body pressed against him was. As he watched Jesse and Kerrbox begin doing the sticky notes again, he wondered what relationship Maxi and Huttz had. His mind wandering until he let out a choked gasp. Scaring Jesse, who turned around to see Ryan point at a hickey on Harrison’s neck. So it was that kind of relationship. Oops, this was possibly the worst mistake Ryan had made in his whole life.</p><p>Noticing that they had almost finished the prank, the boys began to create a plan to extract Ryan. Ryan becoming increasingly uncomfortable as Harrison curled up next to him. Ryan decided to go ahead with his own plan, pretending to go and check his phone, and realise he has to be somewhere.<br/>
“Sorry Huttz, I gotta meet Hoppo. I’ll be back in a few hours.” He said softly, his mimic of Maxi beginning to slip. Harrison groaned before letting him go. Ryan leaving the bed and hurrying the boys out of the apartment and into the hallway.</p><p>“Oh. My. God.” Ryan breathed, slumping against the wall. Jesse and Kerrbox giving him sympathetic glances.<br/>
“He’s so touchy, what the fuck?” He added, ignoring the pity glances. Also, Maxi was going to kill them.</p><p>- - - - - -</p><p>“So, whats this thing about Hoppo?” Maxi asked sarcastically when the prankster’s entered the tower. All three were immediately guilty, and froze at the doorway. Both Jesse and Kerrbox were the first to move, and unlike Ryan, escape Maxi’s wrath for now.<br/>
“We may have gone to prank you?” He began, almost as though it was a question.<br/>
“And?” Maxi added,<br/>
“We May have woken Harrison up and I might have had to pretend to be you to put him back to sleep...” Ryan blurted, his words spewing from his mouth so fast, it was a wonder Maxi understood it.<br/>
“Also, whats up with you and Huttz? He was in your bed and he had a hickey.” Ryan added, almost as though he was scolded the older man.</p><p>Maxi seemed to freeze in time,<br/>
“We were going to tell you soon, but... we’ve been dating for like, a year and a half.” He spluttered, his face slowly turning red. Although he quickly recovered, flossing over the fact he had just revealed his relationship to Ryan and Boo (who was on tower duty, and eavesdropping on their conversation).<br/>
“What do you mean you had to pretend to be me?” Maxi added, ignoring the door as it opened to reveal Hoppo.</p><p>Ryan was petrified, Maxi was scary, and he had just cuddled with his boyfriend. He noticed Hoppo, giving him a hopeful glance, only to be ignored. He probably deserved that.<br/>
“All I did was lay in bed with him! Swear! No pashing or funny stuff!” Ryan grovelled, oblivious to the fact that Maxi had begun to smile. Patting Ryan on the shoulder before heading up the stairs,<br/>
“I would hope so. He’s a bit of a cuddler hey?” He chuckled.</p><p>Ryan was relieved. More than relieved, really. Maxi hadn’t snapped him in two. Jesse and Kerrbox apologised for betraying him, and Maxi practically freaked out when he saw that his room was covered in sticky notes. With a note that says ‘love, Ryan Jesse and Kerrbox’, and a few other notes. And the best thing, Harrison doesn’t suspect a thing.</p><p>The pranksters (and Hoppo), declares this prank, semi-successful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>